Because I Like You
by kyujjong
Summary: Choi siwon mahasiswa populer, anak pemegang saham terbesar di kampus. suatu hari muncul seorang Murid pindahan di kelas Siwon, dia sangat pendiam suka menyendiri tapi jangan pernah membuatnya Marah kalau sudah ngamuk dia bisa berubah jadi "mesin pembunuh" l Main Pair Wonkyu l Warning: Yaoi, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME, Don't Like Don't Read.


**By KyuJjong **

**Pairing:** WonKyu l Sibum

**Gendre: **Romance, Comedy.

**Summary: **Choi siwon mahasiswa populer, anak pemegang saham terbesar di kampus. suatu hari muncul seorang Murid pindahan di kelas Siwon, dia sangat pendiam suka menyendiri tapi jangan pernah membuatnya Marah kalau sudah ngamuk dia bisa berubah jadi "mesin pembunuh"

**_Warning: Yaoi, BL, OOC, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and comment !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

Seoul University adalah sebuah kampus Elite berisikan anak-anak pejabat juga dipenuhi cowok-cowok berandalan yang diketuai oleh Choi siwon anak pemegang saham terbesar di kampus tersebut. suatu hari muncul seorang Murid pindahan di kelas Siwon dia sangat pendiam, suka menyendiri tapi jangan pernah membuatnya Marah kalau sudah ngamuk dia bisa berubah jadi "mesin pembunuh"

Pagi ini, hari pertama Kyuhyun Masuk kuliah. Dengan mengendarai mobil ia melaju kencang menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Sesampainya di Kampus yang di tuju kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil, tanpa sengaja menubruk mobil lain di belakangnya.

**BRUKKK~~ **

Samar-samar terdengar hantaman cukup keras "gawat sepertinya aku telah menabrak sesuatu" dengan ragu Kyuhyun mencoba menoleh kebelakang.

"Yaaakkk….Pabbo apa kau tidak punya mata huh?" bentak seorang pria dengan wajah menyembul dari kursi kemudi.

Kyuhyun buru-buru keluar melihat kondisi mobil kesayanganya "Aish… Sial goresanya banyak sekali" racau kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan siwon yang sedang naik pitam.

"Hey kau! Bocah tengil, kenapa cuma memperhatikan kondisi mobilmu? Tidak lihat mobilku juga lecet gara-gara ulahmu?"

"what? Kenapa menyalahkanku? Aku tidak menabrak mobilmu, salahkan saja mobilku ini yang ingin menyosor mobilmu itu!" mendengar penuturan kyuhyun otomatis membuat siwon mengernyitkan Dahinya bingung.

"Pabbo~ya, jelas-jelas kau yang mengemudikan mobil itu masih saja mengelak dan alasan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal"

"siapa yang mencari alasan? itu kenyataan dan kau dasar manusia tidak punya sopan santun kenapa sedari tadi memanggiku bodoh huh?" dengus kyuhyun kesal "satu lagi aku bukan orang miskin yang tidak sanggup ganti rugi kerusakan mobilmu, memang berapa sih paling cuma

100ribu ….

200ribu….

300ribu….

…..700ribu

…..800ri….."

"semua 2juta won" potong siwon menegadahkan tanganya kearah kyuhyun.

"CK~ cuma segitukah cuma 20ri… Ekh …. WHAT 2JUTA WON? kau ingin memeras ku kah?" kyuhyun berang, siwon dengan semena-mena menyalahkanya hingga meminta ganti rugi yang tak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya.

"kau tidak lihat mobilku? ini keluaran baru dan hanya ada 10buah didunia" pamer siwon.

"kauuu! dasar orang kaya sombong tukang pamer, kalau merasa sudah kaya kenapa masih memeras ku?"

"Mwoya? Apa kau bilang barusan? Tarik kembali kata-katamu bocah!"

"tidak mau, kalau mau minta ganti rugi aku juga akan menuntutmu karena mobilku juga rusak" tantang kyuhyun dengan berkacak pinggang.

"mau mengancamku huh?" sungut siwon kesal.

"wae? Kau takut?"

"brengsek, kau tidak tau siapa aku huh?"

"memang kau siapa? Sampai-sampai aku harus tau, Walau kau anak presiden sekalipun aku tidak takut" kata-kata kyuhyun semakin membuat siwon naik darah.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi pada mu selanjutnya kalau masih bersikap belagu dan tidak mau ganti rugi atas kerusakan mobil "kalau tidak punya uang bilang saja! aku akan memaafkan kalau kau meminta maaf" ucap siwon dengan nada meremehkan.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan siwon, Kyuhyun melirik jam tanganya yang menunjukan pukul 8 pagi "Sial, aku harus segera pergi" ucap kyuhyun seraya berlari meniggalkan siwon.

"Hey kau, jangan kabur! Urusan kita belum selesai" teriak siwon kesal.

"maaf tapi aku masih ada urusan yang lebih penting dari pada meladeni mu" balas kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tanganya.

"Bocah, sialan awas saja kalau dia sampai muncul lagi di depan mataku lagi" siwon mendongkol dalam hati baru kali ini ada yang berani melawanya, apa bocah itu tidak tahu aku ini anak pemilik kampus tapi ngomong-ngomong dia manis Juga gumam siwon tak jelas.

**By KyuJjong **

kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kelas yang di beritahu oleh Dosenya pembimbingnya tadi.

Tok…. Tok…. Tokkkk…

Annyeong sonsaengnim, Kyuhyun Imnida murid baru dikelas anda.

"ah, Cho kyuhyun? Kau murid pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang itu kan?" tanya sang dosen ramah.

"Ne sonsaengnim"

"Ehm… Semua! hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru namanya Cho Kyuhyun, karena dia jauh lebih muda dari kalian jadi tolong bimbing baik-baik dongsaeng kalian ini! arraseo?"

"Ne… sonsaengnim" teriak semua kompak.

"Oya kyuhyun~shi silahkan duduk di sana!"

Bola mata kyuhyun bergerak mengikuti arah tangan sang dosen….

**GLEBBB…..**

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya ketika tangan dosen itu berhenti tepat di tempat duduk seorang pria yang paling dihindarinya saat ini.

"sial kenapa harus bertemu dia lagi?" umpat kyuhyun kesal sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk siwon.

"Hello… manis kita bartemu lagi" seringai siwon "hmm, sepertinya ini pertanda kalau kita itu jodoh" goda siwon tersenyum puas hingga menampilkan lesung pipitnya.

"Manis? dasar gila, kau tidak bisa lihat Aku itu namja tulen dan satu lagi nama ku Cho kyuhyun bukan manis, Arra?

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kepada kyuhyun berniat menggoda dengan menebarkan senyuman maut dari bibirnya.

"kau, bisa kah menjauhkan wajahmu dari muka ku? Itu sangat mengganggu" ucap kyuhyun sarkatis.

"Tapi kau suka aku pandangi beginikan? Buktinya pipimu menimbulkan bercak-becak merah" siwon semakin menjadi-jadi mengerjai kyuhyun, sambil menunujuk dan menekan-nekan pipi chubby sang namja manis dengan wajah Innocient.

"Hentikan! kau punya otak tidak? Sebenarnya apa mau mu?"

"mau ku? Kau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan mu, kalau tidak tanggung sendiri akibatnya"

"Ihh …Takut" sindir kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

"CK~ kau memang harus takut cantik"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi malas kata-kata siwon "dasar gila tadi pagi marah-marah tak jelas, sekarang malah senyum-senyum tak jelas"

Mulai hari ini sepertinya kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang damai akan berubah menjadi malapetaka.

"Baby kyu, sini!" teriak siwon dari tempat duduknya di kantin ketika melihat kyuhyun sedang mengedarkan pandanganya mencari-cari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk makan. Kebetulan ini jam makan siang jadi mahasiswa berhamburan kekantin untuk makan, otomatis semua meja terisi penuh.

Kyuhyun merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh kearah sumber suara "dia lagi" tidak lupa ia melirik kanan kiri memastikan tidak ada yang memandangnya tapi hasilnya nihil sepertinya hampir seluruh penghuni kantin sedang memandang dan menggosipkanya karena ulah siwon "Kau? Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu?" gertak kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan deathglare nya.

"Waeyo baby? Kau kalau terus-terusan marah seperti itu nanti cantiknya hilang loh"

"Yaaa, ampun harus berapa kali ku jelaskan? aku ini namja pabbo~ya"

"tapi dimataku kau itu Yeoja baby"

"Oh No, sepertinya orang tua mu harus memeriksakan otakmu yang tidak waras itu kerumah sakit jiwa"

"tidak usah repot-repot menyuruh orang tuaku, mereka itu sibuk" siwon menghembuskan nafas panjang, terkesan dia sangat menderita namun sesaat kemudian "bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang menemani ku? Jadi kau bisa langsung memastikan aku gila atau tidak"

Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipi kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa ia sadari tingkahnya tersebut terlihat lucu di mata siwon.

"tuh kan kau sendiri yang menggoda ku, Jangan pasang muka seperti itu kalau tidak mau ku cium sekarang!" kata-kata siwon malah membuat kyuhyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

**CHU~~~**

Siwon berjinjit dari tempat duduknya langsung mencium kyuhyun tepat di bibir plumnya yang merah merona

Kyuhyun mematung, matanya terbelalak tajam dan memerah seperti akan loncat keluar, otaknya masih mencoba mencerna kejadian barusan. Ia memegang bibirnya hingga akhirnya tangganya bergerak.

**PLAKKKK…. **

Siwon mendapat tamparan cukup keras, Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari kantin melupakan makan siangnya.

**By KyuJjong **

Sudah satu minggu kyuhyun kuliah, Tapi dia belum juga mau berbaur bersama teman-temanya yang lain. Menurutnya kuliah disini tidak ubahnya bagai neraka. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari ia harus berhadapan dengan siwon yang selalu menggangunya.

Diam-diam siwon mulai tertarik kepada kyuhyun, awalnya cuma berniat iseng tapi lama kelamaan berubah menjadi suka.

Ketika berjalan di taman belakang kampus tiba-tiba langkah siwon terhenti Melihat sosok kyuhyun Sedang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon rindang.

Pemuda tampan yang memiliki Dimple smile itu Mendekat ke arah namja manis yang tertidur damai, raut mukanya begitu tenang tanpa di sadarinya senyum tersungging dari bibir siwon, ia berkata pelan "kalau selalu sendirian pasti kesepian kan?" ini pertama kalinya siwon Melihat kyuhyun Tertidur, Ia sangat takjub dengan pemandangan indah di depanya. Siwon terus memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh kyuhyun dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dan hanya satu kalimat terucap "PERFECT"

Sudah lima belas menit siwon diam di tempat, seakan teringat sesuatu akhirnya ia kembali ke dunia nyata

sambil melirik jam tangan "Sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai tapi tidurnya nyenyak sekali"

Tidit tidit tidit….

"Ekh, suara apa itu?" gumam siwon sambil mengubek-ubek kantong celananya "tidak, bukan Hp ku"

kyuhyun mengerang tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, merasa sesuatu mengusik tidurnya. Perlahan di bukanya kedua kelopak matanya, mengerjab-ngerjabkannya berusaha membiasakan cahaya masuk.

Siwon melihat kejadian itu menganga lebar, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada degup jantungnya yang seakan-akan copot karena berdetak diluar baras normal.

Ia mencubit lenganya sendiri berusaha membuang pikiran kotor yang senang tiasa bersarang di otaknya.

"Hyaaa…" kaget kyuhyun ketika melihat siwon disebelahnya, mendengar lengkingan yang memekakan telinga siwon tersadar dari Ilusi.

Kyuhyun memberikan deathglare pada namja disampingnya "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh disini? Bukanya ini tempat umum" ucap siwon tajam "oya itu, Hp mu bunyi" sambil menunjuk kantung celana kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang salah arti maksud tangan siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, melirik tubuhnya sendiri takut-takut ada yang hilang bukan takut siwon mencuri harta tapi keperawanannya *Gubrakkk*

Melihat reaksi kyuhyun seketika tawa siwon pecah "CK~~ tenang-tenang aku tidak memperkosa mu kok" canda siwon disela-sela tawanya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya yang memanas ia yakin saat ini pipinya sudah memerah sempurnya.

Siwon memepuk bahu kyuhyun dan ketika memalingkan mukanya.

CHU~~~

Sesuai prediksi, akhirnya siwon mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Ciuman manis dan hangat dari bibir kyuhyun.

Saat ini bibir mereka masih menempel, entah kesurupan setan apa tapi kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa reaksi.

"Baby, bibirmu manis membuat ku candu" gumam siwon disela-sela ciumanya. Kyuhyun masih pada reaksinya semula diam tanpa kata.

Merasa tidak ada penolakan dari kyuhyun, siwon mulai melumat, menggigit menjilat, menyedot bibir plum itu.

"Eunghhh…." lenguh kyuhyun saat siwon menggigit bibir atas bawahnya secara bergantian. Mendengar desahan kyuhyun semakin membuat siwon bersemangat mengerjai bibir manis itu.

Siwon menekan-nekan lidahnya pada pertautan dua belahan bibir kyuhyun meminta akses masuk, namun sang empunya hanya diam. Kesal siwon menggigit sedikit kasar bibir itu, hingga kyuhyun mengerang karena rasa nyeri melanda bibirnya.

"uhh…enghhh…"

Akhirnya lidah siwon berhasil bersarang didalam goa hangat milik kyuhyun, Ia mulai mengeksplor semua isi goa tersebut. Hingga tautanya terlepas saat kyuhyun mendorong paksa tubuh siwon membuatnya tersungkur di tanah.

**DEG~~ **

"perasaan apa ini?" Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Lalu Ia berlari menghilang dari pandangan siwon.

Sementara siwon sibuk memegang bibirnya mereview moment yang baru terjadi dan Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

**By KyuJjong **

Pelajaran sudah Usai, Kyuhyun masih sibuk menyalin catatanya yang tertinggal tadi karena tidak masuk.

Saking sibuknya tanpa Ia sadari Ada bahaya sedang mengintai.

"CHO KYUHYUN, Kali ini kau tidak bisa lolos dari ku" gumam sang pria dibalik jendela.

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju toilet sekolah setibanya di dalam.

BRUKKK~~

Terlihat tiga orang namja sedang mengepung kyuhyun.

"CHO KYUHYUN, berani-beraninya kau menggoda Siwon Hyung" ucap seorang yang keluar dari salah satu toilet "kau tau? Siwon hyung itu milikku, jadi jangan coba-coba merebutnya"

PLAKKK… BUGH… BUGH…

Kyuhyun tidak dapat melawan, mulutnya di sumpal sapu tangan dan tanganya di pegang oleh dua orang namja berbadan kekar.

"baiklah" Srettt…. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah silet dan mengarahkanya pada pipi kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seakan berkata "jangan" namun sang pria sudah dibakar amarah serta cemburu teramat besar hingga kehilangan akal sehat.

SRETTT….

Sebuah goresan panjang bersarang sempurna di tangan putih kyuhyun.

Perih, tak terasa tangisnya pun pecah bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipi chubynya.

CIHHH….

Dasar cengeng, baru segitu sudah menagis "Tapi karena hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati jadi kau akan ku lepaskan, tapi awas kalau masih berani mendekati Siwon hyung tanggung sendiri akibatnya" kibum Keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu dari luar.

"KIBUM~ah"

"Siwon Hyung?"

"bisa kita bicara berdua?"

"Nde"

BRUKKK….

Pintu di dobrak secara paksa. Siwon yang melihat pemandangan miris didepanya, berusaha menolong "kyu, Tangan mu!?" siwon Terkejut melihat tangan kyuhyun Terluka.

"lepaskan jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku !"

Brukkk….

Kyuhyun ambruk, reflek siwon memeluknya agar tidak terjatuh kelantai.

Apartemen Siwon, "eungh… Dimana ini?" gumam kyuhyun serak sambil mengedarkan pandanganya.

Tiba-tiba muncul Siwon, Ia Menyuruh kyuhyun Membuka bajunya yang kotor penuh noda darah. Kyuhyun hanya patuh ia tidak mau atau tepatnya bisa berdebat karena tubuhnya terasa remuk.

"cepat mandi! sementara aku akan mencuci bajumu"

Selesai mandi kyuhyun Baru menyadari tidak mempunyai baju ganti. Ia menyelinap Keluar dari kamar mandi membuka lemari baju siwon Sapa tau ada baju yang Cocok untuknya.

karena badan siwon Jauh lebih besar darinya, Akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan Memakai kemeja tanpa celana sambil menunggu pakainya kering.

Saat memakai baju tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang masuk. Kyuhyun Yang belum memakai kancing kemeja tersebut memegang baju itu ketat agar dadanya tidak terekspose, namun saat membalik Ia Terpeleset siwon Yang mempunyai reflek bagus langsung memeluk kyuhyun. Ia terkejut melihat pemandangan indah di depan matanya. Kulit putih kyuhyun terekspose sempurna menyentuh langsung dadanya.

Brukkk…..

"Hangat, uhhh… apa ini?" Degup jantung siwon Mendegup kencang menembus kulit kyuhyun yang toples, hingga terasa hangat menjalar ketubuhnya.

Deg deg deg….

"kenapa Ini terjadi? Kenapa Dada ku terasa panas begini?"

**_"Saranghae~~~"_**

**_"eKH?"_**

**END**

**[]**

**_Don't forget to leave your like and comment here!_**


End file.
